Nobody's man
by hanuka
Summary: Mentalist tory set to the Tina dico song Nobody's Man.T to be safe. I own nothing.


_Take what you want from me take what you can_

_And then hide it somewhere I can't see out of my hands _

_Do what it takes to make you feel better_

_Never forget that you _

_You're nobody's man_

Where did it begin Lisbon didn't know. When did he start acting like this? When they started getting closer to Red John almost closing in. Did Jane start to close himself off to everyone, finding information keeping the _whole_ team even her out? It makes her sad and a little lost when he smiles but won't tell her anything.

_I love the way you set me off_

_With a stroke of your hand_

_And your puzzled look when we make love_

_That you don't understand_

_But nothing I've got will make you feel better_

_At the break of dawn you'll still _

_Be nobody's man_

She asked him to have dinner once at her place. She wanted him to talk to her to tell her everything. She wanted to interrogate him until he say something anything! He said some things, things about her like about his ability to see her innermost thoughts. They had a little too much to drink. He cornered her in her apartment hallway he kissed her pushed her against the wall. His hands found their way under her shirt. She pushed him back saying it wasn't proper and against CBI regulations. He just smiled a little sadly at her. He told he wanted her there, here; right now he needed her physical presence. There was silence and a little bit of thought. Lisbon pulled him closer and told he could do whatever he wanted to make himself feel better.

_Nobody feels the weight of your mission _

_Nobody can set you free _

_Nobody knows the way to your fortune_

_Nobody and least off all… Me _

The first time hurt. More than she thought it would she was sore for a while. The next few times maybe it was five times it hurt less and less. She started to enjoy it a little. She hoped she was alleviating a little bit of Jane's pain. If anybody at work noticed nobody said anything not Van pelt, Rigsby, not even Cho. She wondered were they merely being polite or was it the cold shoulder. When they wake up they never say anything. She notices at these times Jane has a beautiful form. When they do it he holds her small frame close he seems to respond to every touch or thought, of course he can read her mind.

_So come and lay by my side_

_In my castle of sand_

_Let's love till the early tide_

_Breaks down the dam_

_Stay if you want for worse or for better _

_But never forget that you_

_You're nobody's man_

They catch up to Red John he plays with their hands and minds. He leads them on wild goose chases through nights with useless suspects. Jane is more determined he spends more time at Lisbon's apartment he opens up a little bit. On their 22 night together he tells her everything he's been feeling, about red john, his family, where he will go from here. Lisbon pulls his head to her chest his stays there he doesn't pull away. That night Lisbon feels that every pain Jane feels falls away and seeps into her and disappears.

_Nobody feels the weight of your mission_

_Nobody can set you free_

_Nobody knows the way to your fortune_

_Nobody and least of all… Me_

Lisbon wakes up the next morning it's early still dark out. She doesn't have to go in today. Jane is sitting on the edge of the bed, getting dressed. In an instant Lisbon grips his right wrist she tells him please don't go please stay just for a little while. She tells him I don't want to be alone I want to be with you, please stay with me. He just turns smiles his smile is different just a bit happier. He stays.

_You… You… You… You…_

They catch Red John but not before he kills many more people. They question him over and over. Red john says he only wants to talk to Jane and that he will only to talk to him. When they do finally talk Jane promises Lisbon he will try to control himself and he gives her a wry smile. It is a civilized affair. Jane tells him exactly want he thinks everything except what he feels about the deaths. He leaves goes to Lisbon and holds for a long time until he Red John is cuffed and taken away.

_Nobody feels the weight of your mission _

_Nobody can set you free _

_Nobody knows the way your fortune_

_Nobody and least of all... Me_

They still see each other now. But now it feels real. Jane's mission is over; he doesn't belong to Red John anymore. When he's with Lisbon he all her's and she knows it and for both of them it feels a little more real. They won't tell the team just yet he tells her, let's let them find out on their own. Because now they belong to each other, he's not anybody's man he's hers.


End file.
